Punishment
by LavenderKitten
Summary: What happens when Hiei, Kurama, Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru Miroku, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chichiri, and Suzaku are stuck with sugar high authoresses? R&R =^.~=
1. The Beginning of Insanity

Legal Stuff, I own Nothing but Chris and my friend owns Star.  
  
Punishment ~ Chapter 1~ The beginning Of insanity  
  
Chris: Bwhahaha! I will RULE ALL! Star: o.O;; Don't you think you're over doing it abit. Chris: Ah yes well ON WITH THE FIC! ~~~~ Hiei, Kurama, Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chichiri, and Suzaku: *pop up in a deserted theatre* Hiei: What the hell? Inu Yasha: Where is Kagome?? KAGOME!!!??? *yells out* Chichiri: Daaaaaa??? DAAAA!!!??? Suzaku: *clenching a fist and holding a tissue* It is a trap Suzie! Don't sleep with Marco! Because It isn't Marco! It is Darco his evil twin!!! *realizes he isn't at home infront of the Tv watching soaps* ^_^;;;;;;;; Miroku: o.O Nuriko: *clinging off of Hotohori* Sesshomaru: *blink, blink* Kurama: *stare* What the hell are we all doing here??? Everyone: *shakes head* Hiei: This is the doing of *evil music* AN AUTHORESS!!! Everyone: *gasp* O.O No!!! ****Lights turn on and the stage lights up and two figures are seen silhouetted against the velvet curtains*** Chris: *evil laughter* TO PROTECT FAN FICTION FROM GETTING BORING  
  
Star: To unite and Keep all people from snoring! Chris: To take the torture of an authoress to a new level Star: To make all authors eviler then the devil! Chris: CHRIS!  
  
Star: STAR!  
  
Both: Sugar high authors higher then the clouds above, Surrender now or give cheese love! Tamaneko: *flashes Kitty grin* Meooooooowth that's right! Everyone cept Star and Chris: O.O AHHHHHHHHHH! Chichiri: *gaaaaasp* No Tamaneko! They have brain washed you with evil ray guns so you will join them!!! Fight it lil buddy! FIGHT IT!!! NO DA!!!! Hiei: o.O and I thought kuwabara was Odd. Kurama: o.o *stare* Yuuuuuup. Suzaku: Oh dear me Not ANOTHER rabid Fangirl with a keyboard. Chris: *glomps Sesshomaru* Star: *glomps Inu Yasha* Sess and Inu: O.O GAAAACK! Hotohori and Nuriko: o.O;;; Chichiri: *smacking Tamaneko* Snap *slap* Out *slap* Of *slap* IT! *SLAP!!!* NO DA!!! Hiei: *bliiiiiiiiiiink* Kurama: Oh lord. Suzaku: *mass sweatdrop* Miroku: *gropes Nuriko's hiney* Hey there Sexy *puuuuuur* ^_~ Chris and Star: *look at each other and crack up* Nuriko: *THWAAAAAAACK* PERVERT! Miroku: *gets head stuck in wall via Nuriko slap* Tamaneko: =@.@= Star and Chris: Yes anyways. Chris: For your first Punishment Star: You will have to Chris: Do something very embarrassing Everyone: Why are we being punished??? Star and Chris: *look at each other* *blink* *then look back at them* Cause you are so damn kawaii! Everyone: *anime fall* Star: For your first task you will have to.  
  
~~~~ Shoot Me a cliffhanger ^_~ Oh well I can tell you the more reviews I get the faster I can write! ^_^ It's a well known fact. R&R Please! ~ Kitten =^.^= 


	2. Sing It Sistah

Legal Stuff: I still Do not own The characters, I never will so get off my case.  
  
Punishment~ Chapter2~ Sing it Sistah!  
  
Chris: Be forced to dress in drag, and Sing lady marmalade. We only need four people for this.  
  
Star: Let the choosing BEGIN!  
  
Everyone: *panicking* O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Chris: Hmmmm Hiei.  
  
Star: Inu Yasha ^_~  
  
Chris: Hotohori  
  
Star: SUZAKU!!!!  
  
Hoto: I will NOT dress in drag!  
  
Hiei: Yeah! What happens if we refuse???  
  
Chris: *grabs her leather crop and hits him with it* That's what  
  
Hiei: Owwww! Okay! *looks fearful*  
  
Hoto: Meeeeer o.o  
  
Inu Yasha: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Suzaku: You've got to be kidding me.o.o;  
  
Chris and Star: Nope! Now put these on! *toss them outfits* Hurry up!  
  
Star: *files them into the bahtroom with her cattle prod* *waits outside while there are odd noises coming from inside* o.O;;  
  
from inside  
  
Hiei: What the hell is this frilly thing for???  
  
Inu Yasha: Erm.Does anyone know what this thing with cups is for? Should I put it onmy head?  
  
Hotohori: Oh dear LORD! Are these.FISHNET STOCKINGS???  
  
Suzaku: There is NO FUCKING WAY IM WEARING BONDAGE!!!!  
  
back outside  
  
Everyone: *ROTFL*  
  
Chris: Oh god! I can't wait to see this! *wiping tears of laughter from her eyes*  
  
Star: *LMAO*  
  
15 minutes later the four emerge from the bathroom  
  
Hiei: *wearing a kawaii playboy bunny suite* *scowling* *an ear falls into his face* *blows upwards trying to get it to go up* *it still wont go up* GRRRR!!! *pouts*  
  
Kurama: *sees him* O.O *trying to keep from laughing*  
  
Inu Yasha: *in short black leather mini skirt and Leather lace up sides tube top* *a black leather hat sits upon his head tilted sideways* *has thigh boots on* ;;;;;;;;;  
  
Star: *having the hardest time keeping a straight face*  
  
Hotohori: *comes out dressed in tight leather dress that was realy short and fishnet stockings and Black high heels* *looks traumitized* o.o  
  
Suzaku: *emerges well rather has to be dragged out of bathroom* *dressed in shinny black material and gloves and has a whip and he had buckles everywhere* *he swore to never wear bondage again*  
  
Nuriko: *commenting on Hotohori's beauty and wonderful taste in clothes*  
  
Chichiri: O.O  
  
Sesshomaru: *snickering and laughing at Inu Yasha*  
  
Chris: Very good Now you must sing Lady marmalade! *ushers them up stairs to the stage*  
  
Hoto: What??? Lady Marmalade???  
  
Hiei: o.o;;;;;;;;;  
  
Star: *cackles*  
  
Suzaku: *whimpers* Kill me now..  
  
Inu Yasha: *trying to kill Sesshomaru*  
  
The four are ushered on stage and Star and Chris flip a light switch to reveal all of the seats in the theatre was filled  
  
Hiei, Hoto, Inu, and Suzaku: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Star and Chris: *take seats in the packed crowd*  
  
amongst the crowd were Naraku who was teasing Inu Yasha Koga was there telling Inu Yasha that No queer was every gonna go near his who-man and Sieryuu was there also to comment on his brothers outfit Yuesqe and Kuwabara were laughing their asses off at Hiei and all the other Seishi were staring silently at Hoto all very disturbed  
  
Chris: GET IT CRACKING GUYS START SINGING!!!  
  
Star: YA!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: *groans* Where's all mah soul sistas Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas  
  
Hoto: Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge Struttin' her stuff on the street She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh  
  
Suzaku: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey) Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here) Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea) Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Hiei: What What, What what ooh oh Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
Inu Yasha: yea yea yea yea He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up Boy drank all that Magnolia wine On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah  
  
Hoto: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da) Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah) Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea) Creole lady Marmalade Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what) Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
Hiei: yea yea uh He come through with the money and the garter bags I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh We independent women, some mistake us for whores I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes 4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas We drink wine with diamonds in the glass by the case the meaning of expensive taste if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya Mocha Chocalate-a what? Real Lady Marmalade One more time C'mon now Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...  
  
Suzaku: hey Hey Hey! Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth color of cafe au lait alright Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, More-more- more Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
  
Inu Yasha: But when he turns off to sleep memories creep, More-more-more  
  
Hoto: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea) Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh) Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea) Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Suzaku: Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir) Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea) Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir) Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)  
  
Hiei: Hotohori...(oh Leaeaa Oh) Hiei. (Lady Marmalade) Inu Yasha...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...) Suzaku...(Oh Oh oooo) Rot wailer baby...(baby) Moulin Rouge... (0h) Misdemeanor here... Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......  
  
the crowd breaks into apluase while laughing their asses off so hard they can't breathe  
  
Chris and Star: *stare at the four's faces* *look at eachother* *evil grin* *high five and cackle*  
  
Some french guy in crowd: *hitting on Hiei* Hey there ^_~ Ill sleep with you *puuuuuur*  
  
Hiei: O.O;;;;;; *turns to Chris* And EXACTLY what does Voulez vou coucher avec moi ce soir mean???  
  
Chris: It means will you sleep with me tonight ^_^  
  
Hiei: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ~~~~ Poooooor them XD R&R This isn't the end the rest have to get punished to ya know.=^.~= 


End file.
